


To the Moon and Back

by anime_lover2268



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cancer, Cheesy, Cute, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Older Eren Yeager, Pain, Reincarnation, Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_lover2268/pseuds/anime_lover2268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found each other online and Eren doesn't even remember what had happened in their past. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, wasn't how Levi had dreamt of it being since the day he remembered. But they still found each other, and that's all that matters. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coconut_Princess: Is online

Coconut_Princess: Hey, Captain America, you there?

Eyebrows.on.Point: What's up blondie?

Coconut_Princess: Meh, not much, you?

Eyebrows.on.Point: Just hanging out with a friend.

Coconut_Princess: Is that so? I was under the impression that you had no friends.

Eyebrows.on.Point: Oh wow, thanks.

Coconut_Princess: Ok, so who is this 'friend' of yours?

Eyebrows.on.Point: His name's Travis, well, he makes everyone call him Levi, but his real name is Travis...

Coconut_Princess: Levi? ... Interesting name. Umm, how did you guys meet?

Eyebrows.on.Point: Well, I used to babysit his best friend. I get it, it's weird for a grown man to be friends with teenagers but, idk, they're a lot more mature than you'd expect.

Eyebrows.on.Point: ABUvylbdigEd

Eyebrows.on.Point: Oi, is this the brat that Captain America has been swooning over since I got here?

Coconut_Princess: Umm.. Is this by any chance Levi?

Eyebrows.on.Point: Oh wow, I feel honored, he's giving away my identity to strangers online.

Eyebrows.on.Point: What's your name anyways, "Coconut Princess"

Coconut_Princess: It's Armin

Eyebrows.on.Point: ... Armin... 

Eyebrows.on.Point: Do you, by any chance, know someone named.. Eren?

Coconut_Princess: You remember? Thank god. Yeah, but... um-well.. Eren doesn't remember...

Eyebrows.on.Point: Fuck, of course he doesn't. Can I still talk to him?

Coconut_Princess: Yeah, of course, his username on here is 'Green.Eyed.Beauty'. 

Eyebrows.on.Point: Well, my real username on here's 'Lance_Corporal'

Eyebrows.on.Point: You ought to delete this convo though. Don't want eyebrows to ask wtf we were talking about.

Coconut_Princess: Yeah, ok. Um, before I go though... What was your relationship with Eren? I mean, there was obviously something going on, but...

Eyebrows.on.Point: Look, kid, to be honest, I'm pretty sure not even Eren and I knew what was going on between us. I just... I know he was important to me.

Coconut_Princess: Ok, well... Good luck then.

Coconut_Princess: Has ended the chat

 

(Armin's POV)

I sighed in content and closed the computer lid before getting up and out of my chair. A small smile found it's way onto my face as I thought of who I had just talked to. I dug around in my pocket until I grabbed onto my phone, pulling the electronic out immediately and swiping my finger across the screen before entering my password. 

'Ereri' (he ships it)

Almost on impulse, I pulled up Eren's contact on my phone and typed up a quick message.

'Hey, soooo.. I may or may not have given your account name to someone I met onliiinnee... He's super cool though and I think that you'll like him.'

I read over the message one last time, hoping that Eren wouldn't be too pissed off at me for giving away his username before pressing send. He doesn't mind me talking to strangers on the internet and such, but he himself isn't exactly a fan of it.

"It's stupid, I mean. It's not like you're gonna remember these people in 10 years." Eren continued, rolling his eyes.

"No, you don't understand. What if you've fallen in love with someone online?" I pushed, waiting for the brunette's answer impatiently.

"Internet dating is even stupider than internet friendship!" Eren exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "You wouldn't be able to know if you're physically compatible and, believe it or not, that is important in a relationship."

"Ah- but- It's true loovee!!" I whined, earning a glare from the boy in front of me.

I grimaced slightly at the memory, hoping that Eren wouldn't disagree so strongly about online relationships after he and Levi get to talking.

I jumped, getting pulled away from my thoughts as my phone buzzed in my hand, indicating a new message. 

Eren: 'Ughghh seriously Armin??? I thought we already had this conversation! 

I groaned at the sight of Eren's protest before typing up another response.

'Yes, "seriously". He's nice, Ok Jordan? Just give him a chance! Pleeaassee??? For meee?'

I pressed the send button and held my breath as I anticipated his answer.

Eren: 'Fine, fine. But don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy, k? I'll talk to him once, and if he's as 'cool' as you say, it will continue from there.'

I smiled smugly as I read over Eren's reply. Swiftly, I sent one last reply before turning my phone off. My work here was done.

 

(Eren's POV)

Coconut: YESSS!! Thank yoouu Jordaaannn! His username's 'Lance_Corporal' btw.

I let out a long sigh, praying to the heavens that Armin wasn't leading me to some weird, online, stalker, before searching up the username and sending a quick message.

 

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Is online

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Hi, so, my friend set me up to this but I hate talking to people online so unless we 'hit it off' this is probably not gonna become a thing.

Lance_Corporal: Wow, no pressure.

Lance_Corporal: And just by the way, I don't talk to strangers on the internet either. A friend of mine just happened to be talking to your little.. Coconut friend... and I just happened to steal his phone.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Oh

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Can we like... Exchange pictures or something? It's a bit weird not being able to imagine who I'm talking to.

Lance_Corporal: Oh, umm. Yeah, sure.

Lance_Corporal: *Picture sent*

Green.Eyed.Beauty: *Picture sent*

Lance_Corporal: Well, your username isn't lying.

Lance_Corporal: What's your name by the way? I'm Levi.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Ehh... I'm Jordan.

Lance_Corporal: Jordan.. You know, the name Eren would suit you much better.

Lance_Corporal: In my opinion at least.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Ah, well, your opinion's law.

Lance_Corporal: Of course it is, so, I'm calling you Eren now.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Oh, Ok then. I guess I'm Eren now.

Lance_Corporal: I guess so.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Aaannnywaaysss... um.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: How old are you?

Lance_Corporal: 18

Green.Eyed.Beauty: 18?! You look older.

Lance_Corporal: Wow, thanks, I'm just gonna talk that as a complement. It's the undercut, any other hairstyle and I'd look like a 13 year old.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Ah, well, I'm 20

Lance_Corporal: 20. So are you in college?

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Oh yeah, sophomore at Maria University

Lance_Corporal: Huh.

Lance_Corporal: Oi, what timezone are you in?

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Pacific, it's about 1 pm right now.

Lance_Corporal: Same

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Well I suppose that's helpful so one of us won't have to stay up all night to talk to the other.

Lance_Corporal: Hm? Does that mean that we'll be talking more? Have you deemed me worthy of your oh so precious time?

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Hmmm... I'm not sure...

Green.Eyed.Beauty: What's the special word?

Lance_Corporal: Excuse me?

Green.Eyed.Beauty: The special word, come on Leeviiii

Lance_Corporal: Fuck this shit, I am not saying the 'special word'

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Fine fine, we can talk again.

Lance_Corporal: Good

Lance_Corporal: Ah, I gtg. My little fuck of a friend is annoying me.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Have fun with that.

Lance_Corporal: Heh yeah,' fun.'

Lance_Corporal: Has ended the chat


	2. Chapter 2

(Levi's POV)

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Everything's wrong.

We were supposed to meet somewhere on the street and fall in love all over again.

He was supposed to remember.

It's all wrong.

I plopped down on the couch and rubbed my temple's gently, tempting to fight off the oncoming headache.

"Levi?"

I looked up and met Hanji's concerned gaze, watching as they sat down on the couch beside me.

"What?"

The question came out much harsher than I intended but I was to troubled to correct myself.

"Are you okay?" They managed to sound serious, which was a bit of a feat for Hanji.

"Could you possibly not freak out for once if I tell you?" I replied, waiting for their answer expectantly.

"I'm not making any promises," Hanji smiled, attempting-and failing-to lighten the mood.

"Well, it turns out, Eyebrows has been talking to Armin on one of those chat sites."

"Oh! You mean the little blonde one?"

"Yeah, that one." I cleared my throat slightly before continuing, "So, I was messing around on Erwin's phone-"

"You mean you stole it."

"Stop interrupting, four eyes." I snapped, sending a glare at them and getting a smile in return. I rolled my eyes simply and got on with what I was saying.

"I was messing around on his phone and opened up a conversation with Armin. We got to talking and... Eren doesn't remember."

I waited for Hanji's reaction, slightly expecting them to be all positive, telling me to quit pouting. However, I was pleasantly surprised when I was simply met with silence.

"I'm sorry," Hanji said softly, looking at me sympathetically. I didn't bother answering, choosing to look down at my lap instead.

"But, Levi, you are definitely not one to give up. I know that if anyone can get him to remember, it'd be you." I glanced at them, looking up through my lashes, and felt a small bit of hope tug at my heart.

"Thank you, Hanji," they nodded, a wide smile taking its rightful place on their face.

"It's what I do," they replied cheekily before getting up and off the couch with a groan. 

"Now get up, I have a special surprise for my special little midget." Hanji grabbed both of my hands and started pulling, attempting to get me to stand up. I sighed at their meager efforts before finally giving in and getting off of the couch. 

"What's the 'special surprise'?" I asked, unamused by Hanji's antics.

"I can't tell yooouu! Then it wouldn't be a surprise any moorrrrrrrre" I sneered at the annoying whining, fighting the urge to smack the shit out of them to get them to shut the fuck up.

"Fine, fine. Let's go see this surprise."

"Yayy! Thank you Leeeeviiii!!!!" Hanji squealed and pulled me into a hug, unwillingly I might add. "Now get in the car short-stack, we're going to the mall!" I rolled my eyes, slipping on my black, leather jacket before opening the door. 

"Scoot your boot, Levi! It's a long car ride and we gotta get there before it closes!" I let out a short yelp as Hanji slapped my ass on my way out of the apartment, sending a glare back at them as I pressed the down button and waited for an elevator.

They locked the door behind them before bounding over to me, yanking me into the first elevator that opened. I muttered a string of curse words as I pressed the button for the lobby, mentally murdering Hanji in every way possible that I could think of-which is a lot, by the way.

I almost acted out one of the murder possibilities as the brunette jumped every time we went down a floor, like you'd imagine a child would. 

"Hanji, if you don't stop jumping right this second, so help me, I will not hesitate to fucking stab you in the eye with a pair of fucking safety scissors!" They stopped jumping, of course, and stared at me for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"My little Levi is so cute when he's angry!" Hanji grabbed onto my cheeks and started squishing them around, causing my glare to harden further. We both jumped at the sound of the elevator ding, indicating that we had reached the ground floor.

"I hate you," I grumbled before walking out into the lobby, immediately heading for the doors and really not caring if Hanji was following or not.

"Wow, Levi. I love you too." They bounded past me, the car keys clanging in their hand. They unlocked the car before climbing into the drivers seat, causing me to grimace at the thought of them driving. Even so, I climbed into the passengers seat without complaint, wondering absently what this 'surprise' was.

 

(Time skip, brought to you by Levi, the lonely pickle jar.)

 

"Leeeeviiiii. Waaaake uuuppp Leeeeeviiiiiii!" 

I groaned, pushing away Hanji's hand, which was poking at my face. 

"Fuck you, Hanji."

"Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"No."

"Well, it's time to go, or else it's going to close and you won't get your surprise," they replied, getting out of the car. I sighed, and looked out the window. We were in the mall parking lot, which was deserted by now, the street lights the only thing keeping it from being pitch black outside. 

"Come on sleepy head," Hanji opened my car door and managed to yank me onto my feet. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled away from the car whilst the brunette locked it up, attempting to cover up my yawn. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what the surprise is now?" I grumbled once Hanji caught up with me.

"Nope, you gotta wait just a little but longer." 

We stumbled onwards towards the mall in a comfortable silence as my mind wandered. I let out a soft sigh and watched as my breath turned to a soft mist in the crisp night air. 

I always loved nights like these. 

When the sky was clear and all the stars were visible.

It cleared your mind, made me feel at peace.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Hanji tugged on my sleeve.

"Levi, hurry up." They instructed before rushing ahead of me. I rolled my eyes but found myself running alongside them nonetheless. We both ran until we came to the front doors of the mall, which opened automatically as we stumbled inside.

"Come on. Come on." Hanji whispered breathlessly, tugging me into a store that I hadn't been able to catch the name of. They smiled and immediately approached the front desk, which was being managed by a girl who looked at least 17. She had electric blue hair with purple stripes and, from what I could tell, about 5 piercings. The, traditional, one on each ear, a nose piercing, and two on her lip.

What was this store again?

"Yes, we'd like an ear piercing for him," I watched in horror as Hanji pointed right at me, a wide smile on her face. 

"Hanji," I started, about to tell her that there was no way that I'd get a piercing.

"Ahh, come on Levi!" They whined before getting a serious look on their face.

"You know," they cooed, "Eren would probably think you'd look hot with a piercing.

And with those words.

I got an ear piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my non existent readers!!!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> I told you that I'm working hard.
> 
> Aaaannnyyyywaaaayyyss.
> 
> Idk.
> 
> Bye


	3. Chapter 3

(Eren's POV)

Oh my fucking god.

He got a piercing.

A fucking piercing.

Apparently his friend had convinced him to get one after our first conversation a few days ago and he's been sending me pics since.

I don't think that I could get any gayer than I am right now.

I smiled slightly as my phone buzzed, indicating that I got another message (probably from Levi) and quickly went to read it.

Lance.Corporal: Is this Eren???

Lance.Corporal: Of course it is, who else would have that as a username.

I read over the messages, confused as to what Levi was talking about.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Ummm... what???

I typed the response quickly, impatiently awaiting his answer.

Lance.Corporal: Oh! Sorry, this is Hanji! I'm the friend that forced Levi into getting a piercing.

Green.Eyed.Beauty:Srsly? Omfg, you are my Lord and saviour. How did you do it?

Lance.Corporal: I have my ways...

Lance.Corporal: Anyways, I wanted to see what you thought of the little midget.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Midget? What midget?

Lance.Corporal: Oh. OH! I forgot, you haven't met Levi irl! He's only 5'3 XD

I had to take a second for myself after I read the message, laughing as I thought of our height difference.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Omfg. Are you serious?

Lance.Corporal: As serious as I can get.   
Lance.Corporal: But still, what do you think of him?

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Ummm idk. He's pretty cool.

Lance.Corporal: Pretty cool??? Don't you mean he's an ultra sexy sex God sent from heaven just to take your virginity?

Green.Eyes.Beauty: Umm... excuse me?

Green.Eyed.Beauty: Do you have a crush on him or something?

Lance.Corporal: A crush on Levi?!?! Omfg. Ew. No. Please don't ever say that again. He's more of a brother to me than... that. Plus he's gay. Like, REALLY gay.

Green.Eyed.Beauty: He's gay?

Lance.Corporal: Yup! Why, do you looove hiiim???

Green.Eyed.Beauty: I'm starting to see why he always calls you annoying...

Lance.Corporal: You didn't answer the question!!!

Green.Eyed.Beauty: ...

Green.Eyed.Beauty: has left the chat.

I clicked the of button and flung my phone to the other side of the couch, rubbing my cheeks in a desperate attempt to get rid of the dark blush that was forming.

I mean, sure, Levi's hot... Really hot... But I still had never thought of him like... that.

I still stand by what I had said to Armin when we were arguing about internet relationships.

I guess I understand being friends a bit but I still don't think adding romance to the mix is a good idea.

I shook my head slightly, expelling the thoughts as a soft knock sounded on the door before it clicked open.

I glanced up, flashing Mikasa a small smile, as if I had nothing specific in my mind.

"Welcome back," I greeted my roommate, "how was the lecture?" Instead of actually answering, she just glared at me for a moment before setting her stuff down beside the door.

I laughed slightly at that and watched as she shuffled towards me before collapsing on the couch.

"At least that was your last class of the day, right?" I attempted to lift her mood at least a bit with the positive news.

"Thank fucking god," she grumbled dejectedly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the t.v. remote, flipping through the channels for a bit before finally settling on one.

Both Mikasa and I watched the t.v. thoughtlessly for the rest of the night. Just as I started slipping into dream world, the sound of my phone buzzing jolted me awake.

It took me a few moments to realize that my phone was still buzzing and that I was getting a call from someone. Mikasa stirred beside me as well, glaring at my phone for disturbing her, then at me for taking so long to pick up.

I sighed and grabbed at the phone, starring down at the unfamiliar phone number for a moment. I shrugged and accepted the call before bringing the speaker up to my ear.

"Who's this?" I grumbled tiredly into the phone. My eyes widened and I pulled the device away from my face as an ungodly screech emitted from the speaker.

"EREN?!?! IS IT REALLY YOU?! ARE YOU STILL THERE?? EEERREEEENNN!!"

I stared at the phone in confusion, glancing at Mikasa in an attempt to see if she knew what the heck was happening. She shrugged, eyeing the phone warily so I, cautiously, brought the phone back near my ear.

"Umm, yes. This is Eren." I spoke uncertainly into the phone, "May I ask who you might be? "

"Hmm? Oh yeah!! It's me! Hanji!!"

"Hanji?" I blinked in confusion, "from the chatting site??"

"Yeah!! Oh, oh! Wait a second! Just stay right there!" I heard a slight sound as they set the phone down then the muffled sound of them calling out Levi's name.

After a few moments of Hanji yelling, another, much deeper voice, started talking as well. I felt my face start heating up and my heart started to pound out of excitement. Iq was going to talk to Levi! Hear his voice!

The moment I was sure my heart would burst, someone picked up the phone.

"Eren?" I'm surprised I didn't drop down dead right there from how many times my heart skipped.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered. I fucking stuttered. You sure have your way with first impressions Eren.

"It's Levi," he said quickly, as if he thought I hadn't figured out already.

"I know, " I laughed softly into the receiver, a light blush finding its way onto my face. At this point I could practically feel Mikasa's eyes bearing at me questioningly but I just ignored her, choosing to wait for Levi's response instead.

"Sorry about Hanji, they get a bit.. over excited," he sighed into the phone and Eren found himself smiling ear to ear at the concept that he could hear Levi's tone of voice when he said things.

"Yeah I've noticed," I paused for a moment, confusion taking its place on my expression, "so um, how did you get my phone number? "

"Hm? Oh, blonde coconut gave it to us." He explained and I found myself a lot less angry than I'd thought that I'd be.

"Soooo... what's up?" I asked him awkwardly, biting bottom lip as a nervous habit.

"Not much, talking to the cutest boy I've ever met," I blushed horribly, another smile forcing its way onto my face.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

(Eren' s POV)

I bit my trembling bottom lip, a nervous habit I had developed because of a time when I was younger that my mother told me that I talked far too much when I was panicked. I swallowed a sickening amount of bile that had risen in my throat and tried to keep my hands from shaking.

To tell you the truth, I have no idea why I'm so nervious.

I've talked to Levi on the phone, and I've seen plenty of his pictures.

But seeing him live on a screen just seemed completely different.

I gathered up what little courage I had and clicked the 'start call' button, my anxiety raising alarmingly at the sound of the obnoxious ring tone my computer started emitting.

I tapped my foot restlessly and stared at the screen intently, the bright, unnatural light starting to put a bit of strain on my eyes.

"He's not going to answer"

The thought made my heart sink. Perhaps he decided that he didn't want to meet me after all.

No, Levi wouldn't do that.

Or, I don't think he would.

I guess I still don't know him very well but it'll get better, we just need to talk some more. I guess I should-

I was dragged away from my train of thought as I heard a light ding, indicating that Levi had answered.

My heart started to thump wildly like a bird trying to fly out of a cage, and before I could stop and prepare myself, I was looking at the screen.

"Hi" the word floated out in a soft sigh as I beamed at the computer screen, my heartbeat slowly calming down.

"Hey" he didn't smile but the corner of his lips did slightly turn up as he returned the greeting and I found my heart jumping about wildly once again.

"Soooooo-" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, unsure what to do in this situation, "what should we talk about?" Levi paused to think for a moment, his eyes wandering around the screen before he seemed to settle on what he would suggest.

"What's your favorite song?"

I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully as I tried to think up an answer.

"Well, I don't really listen to music much but my favorite song is Scientist by coldplay, or I guess any song by coldplay is pretty great." I ended the sentence with a nervous laugh, Levi just humming in agreement.

"So um, what about you?"

He answered almost immediately, almost no hesitation, "Teenagers." When he saw that I didn't know what song he was talking about he quickly added, "by my chemical romance."

"Ehhhh, well, I've heard of my chemical romance but haven't listened to any of their songs" I shrugged, hoping that it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Hmm, well you should, they're good, well at least in my opinion."

"Yeah, I'll look them up after this," I nodded and squirmed slightly, still kind of unsure of what to say or do.

"Oh!" I helped out as I suddenly remembered something that I had wanted to tell him, "I had the strangest dream!"

Levi raised an eyebrow, indicating that I should continue and tell him what it was about.

"There were these strange giant type creatures called titans I think?? Anyways, you were there! And I remember you and I were part of this group that fought the titans and I called you lance corporal. It was pretty cool,"

Levi blinked for a few seconds, seemingly surprised at the news.

Of course, me being me, I immediately panicked.

"Oh! Ehh, sorry. I suppose that's a bit creepy uh- sorr-"

"No!" Levi cut me off, "umm, how about you tell me more about this dream you had." It was hardly a question but I had gotten used to his way of speaking in the last few months so didn't pay any mind to it.

"Umm- well, I remember these-these wings... um, the wings of freedom... I think." I paused, trying to remember some other parts of my dream, "Oh! And you held your cup a weird way, instead of holding the handle you held the rim."

At this point, Levi had this strange, sad smile and a feeling of nostalgia seemed to surround him. I still continued.

"And, I think that by bitting my hand, I could turn into a titan too? I don't know, it was strange." I shrugged, laughing slightly, "I remember I had to sleep in the basement and sometimes you-"

I cut myself off, my face immediately heating up with what I'm sure was a horribly dark blush. I had almost forgotten who I was talking too. If I had said that there'd be no way to pretend I didn't have a crush on him.

"I'd what?" Levi had a smug look on his face as he waited for me to respond.

"A-ah you'd umm, you'd sometimes bring me umm... t-tea!" I managed to squeak out, looking down at my lap.

It wasn't necessarily a lie. I mean, he did bring me tea in the dream one night.

"A-and I tried to drink it like you did and it spilled all over me" I breathed out, still not looking up at Levi.

I looked up slightly when Levi started to chuckle at my words.

"Yeah, that sounds like something that you'd do."

"What does that mean?" I yelped at him, my cheeks still burning red.

He didn't bother answering, instead laughing a bit louder.

My lips twitched upwards slightly as I tried to keep myself from joining in.

Of course, I eventually caved.

We both laughed until our stomachs hurt and tears formed in the corners of our eyes.

I really fucking like him.


	5. Chapter 5

(Levi's POV)

My eyelids dropped slightly as sleep tried to pull me away from the screen is been staring at for the past few hours. Of course, I caught myself and blinked the sleep out of my eyes, determined to stay awake.

My gaze returned to the screen, where a certain green eyed brunette had caught my attention. The corner of my lips twitched upwards at the sight of Eren sound asleep on the other side of the screen.

We had been video chatting a lot but this time our conversation had led far into the night and, surprisingly enough, Eren had fallen asleep almost mid-sentence.

I'm not exactly sure why but, I felt like I needed to watch over him, and so that's what I did. That's what I'm still doing. I balanced my chin on top of my hand lazily as I struggled not to fall asleep as well, maintaining my focus on the boy before me.

Almost unconsciously, I started humming softly along to a lullaby I remember Eren singing from... Back then... My eyes slowly closed as I started to drift off but I was quickly awoken by a sound from my computer.

"MmLevi..." A soft blush heated my face and I stared at Eren as he mumbled out random words, one of them happening to be my name. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw that he seemed to be panicking... Must be a nightmare... No. A memory.

"Eren," I leaned close to the monitor, hoping to wake the boy from the haunting dreams. He started trembling and suddenly I felt just that much more angry that I couldn't actually be there to help him. "Eren," I tried again, this time raising my voice slightly.

The brunette shot awake, gasping for air before breaking down in tears, yelling my name.

"Eren! Eren I'm right here!" I leaned towards the webcam, repeating the phrase until I caught his attention, causing him to cry even harder.

"Eren it's all right, I'm right here, it was just a dream, just a dream" I lied right through my teeth, knowing I shouldn't tell him the truth now, when he's already panicking.

"No, no, no!" He sobbed into his hands, shaking his head back and forth violently, "it's not ok! You were gone, Levi. I tried- I tried so hard but I couldn't help. I couldn't- y-you were gone.."

Shivers went down when I realized what he was dreaming. He saw my death... I remained as calm as I could and looked at him gently, wishing that he didn't have to go through all of this. I'd go through it all again if it just meant that he didn't need to.

"Eren, hey Eren, look at me..." His emerald eyes focused on the screen, still breath in short and sharp breaths. "It's gonna be ok, it's ok... Just breath with me ok?" He was having a panic attack, it was obvious.

I breathed deeply through my nose, gesturing for him to do so as well, then blew the air out through my mouth.

We did that for a minute or so in complete silence, him slowly calming down.

Once Eren's breathing returned to normal and he wiped the tears off of his face I gave him a sympathetic smile, " You ok now?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm ok" he seemed to not only be reassuring me but himself as well, a small smile and awkward laugh added into the mix to make it seem casual. "Sorry about that... You know, nightmares and such. Panic attacks don't really help," he shrugged it off, trying to act as if it was no big deal.

I nodded uncertainly, not quiet wanting to leave it at that but knowing that the brunette may not appreciate me pushing for more information.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, nightmares are horrible," this is probably the only moment I've ever actually been glad that I had to go through all of the same shot that Eren has to go through now because at least I know the best ways to help him.

"Eren, if you don't mind me asking but, what did you dream?" He paused for a moment as if he was making a decision before opening his mouth to reply, "um yeah, well... It was like that weird world with 'Titans' again, that I've told you about. Um, well a-all of the Titans had been defeated and-and eh, I was going to get executed because I was some 'Titan-shifter' or whatever and everyone was convinced I was evil... B-but, you were supposed to execute me but instead when you came up to the stage you-" he took a deep breath as if the next words would be hard for him to say, "you killed yourself."

His voice sounded strangled and his breath caught in his breath as he struggled not to cry again. "Eren- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Just forget all about it. I'm right here and I can promise to you that I'm not going anywhere any time soon." He nodded, rubbing at his eyes as a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks."

"Y-yeah I know Levi..." I smiled gently before yawning all of the sudden.

"Yeah, Eren, I'm gonna head to bed now... Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Levi! Sleep well."

"You too Eren" I pressed the end call button before sighing gently, I love you...


	6. Chapter 6

(Eren's POV)

I sighed and closed the computer, taking a shaky breath in as I did so. I rubbed at my tear stained eyes, trying to rid of any previous evidence that I had been crying. Oh god... I was crying in front of Levi, what does he think of me now? Crying over a simple nightmare, a nightmare about him, actually. He probably thinks I'm pathetic, I am after all.

I flinched and spun around at the sound of the door opening. I quickly wiped at my face again to try and make it seem like I wasn't just crying before smiling weakly at Mikasa.

"Hey, 'Kasa, what's up?" I asked simply, my heart beat speeding up just a bit at the concerned look on her face.

"Eren, are you ok?" Oh god. That's one thing I absolutely hated, my eyes would always get so red when I cried and it was glaringly obvious that Mikasa had noticed. Even if I weren't as unfortunate to have my eyes get so red, I'd bet anything on Mikasa noticing anyways, we have been friends since childhood after all...

"Eh-yeah, yeah I'm fine Mikasa," I replied, choking slightly on the lump that had formed in my throat. She sighed and walked into my room. She didn't believe me. No one would anyways unless they just didn't care.

"Eren, it's ok, you don't have to tell me anything but I'm right here and-and I've been through a lot so I can help." She whispered once she had gotten to where I was sitting. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk without crying again, then hugged her, nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck and inhaling her familiar and comfortable scent. After enjoying each other's comfort in silence for a few moments, I pulled away, smiling slightly now.

"Thanks 'Kasa" I sighed and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course," She grunted slightly as she straightened up and stretched a bit as well by extending her arms above her head after getting out of the most likely uncomfortable position she was in while hugging me.

"Now, let's go get your mind off of whatever it is you were sad about." She grabbed onto my hand and pulled me onto my feet, the two of us sharing a smile before she dragged me out of the front door.

We ended up at the side of the road, waiting for Armin to come pick us up to take us to, well I wasn't sure where Mikasa and Armin were planning on taking me actually, but they knew me well enough so I was sure it'd somewhere I'd like.

I tugged on Mikasa's sleeve once I spotted Armin's car in the distance, waving him over with my other hand. He pulled over on the side of the road and before Mikasa had the chance to I yelled out, "I call shot gun!" and climbed into the passenger's seat besides Armin, both of my best friends just rolling their eyes at my childish antics.

"Let's get going then!" Armin shot a bright, uplifting, smile my way before putting the car in drive and pulling back into the traffic.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked as I pulled the seat buckle across my chest.

"C'mon Eren, it can't be that hard to guess, it is one of your favorite places to go after all." Armin teased me, refusing to just come out and say it.

"Well, guessing from the direction we're going, that cute little bakery I like?" I raised my eyebrows as I anticipated their reply.

"Ding ding ding!!! You are correct!! Mr.Jaeger your winnings are a chocolate croissant which will be paid for with your best friend's, Armin Arlert's, money!!!!" I rolled my eyes at Armin's little show, cracking a smile slightly at the weird voice he was talking in. The rest of the car ride was mostly silent, not including all of us singing along to the songs that came on the radio, whether we knew the lyrics or not.

Eventually, the horrid singing came to a stop once we pulled into the parking lot of a small, local bakery called "Annie's pastries".

"Mikasa, you know the drill!" Armin handed the raven haired girl a ten dollar bill and winked at her as unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on her flannel. "Go get 'em tiger," He laughed and ushered her towards the front doors of the shop as I whistled at the 'view'"

Both Armin and I followed Mikasa into the bakery, holding in our giggles at the look on Annie's face when she saw us. Let me rephrase that, when she saw Mikasa. We sat at a round table at the front of the shop in right next to the window, sneaking glances at Mikasa and Annie as they flirted.

Although at first, Annie seems very, blank and in-control of her emotions, she got flustered very, very easily. We watched as the blonde girl stumbled around as she tried to prepare our food and maintain a conversation with Mikasa at the same time.

Mikasa smiled sweetly as she handed Annie the money, kissing the other girl on the cheek before grabbing our pastries and strutting away, leaving Annie with a dark red blush.

Mikasa maintained her composure right up until she sat down at the table besides me, turning into a flustered mess as she fiddled with her shirt, buttoning it back up again.

"I can't believe you guys make me do that every time just for a discount." She pouted, blaming the flirting on us.

"Oh please, you know that you like her, just admit it," I smirk, wiggling my eyebrows at her slightly as I grabbed my croissant and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Only if you admit that you like that Levi guy you talk to all the time," she retorted, making me choke on my mouthful in surprise. Armin patted my back as I struggled to swallow the croissant in order to tell Mikasa off.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mikasa, we're- We're just friends!" I covered my face with my hands to hide my blush. Both Armin and her stared at me skeptically until I finally broke under the pressure. "Fine! Fine! Maybe I have a small crush on Levi- a playground crush like in elementary school! It's not like anything's gonna happen anyways-"I got cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. 

"Levi, what do you want!" I whispered into my phone, hoping that Armin and Mikasa wouldn't over hear, but they obviously did as they were making heart shapes with their hands and kissy faces like children would.

"What- is it a bad time?" Levi replied, obviously hearing how flustered I was when I answered the phone.

"No, it's not" I deflated, giving up on trying to hide the fact that I was talking to Levi from my friends.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you were open for video chatting soon?" I smiled a bit, the blush I had been trying to hide earlier creeping back onto my face.

"Well, I can't right now but I think I'll be home in about an hour or so, if we can then?" I held my breath slightly, wanting to talk to Levi again now that I wasn't panicking.

"Yeah, sounds great, talk to you then," he answered. I murmured a short goodbye before hanging up and shoving the phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that Eren?" Mikasa cooed, a smug look on her face.

"Oh shut up" I guffawed, not being able to keep the smile off of my face with the thought of seeing Levi again soon in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reeeaaadiiiinngg!!
> 
> I know that I haven't been the best at you know, actually updating and writing my fanfics, but, I promise to you, that I will try. 
> 
> I'm trying to work on doing first person POV and tbh, I hate it.
> 
> I think I'm going to go back to third person next chapter, whoops.
> 
> I'm actually reaaally invested in this fic so I'm going to try reaaalllyy hard on having it not suck.


End file.
